Cenzura w Totalnej Porażce
W wersji europejskiej, niektóre sceny zostały wycięte, a większość z nich jest wycinana od Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Począwszy od piątego sezonu, co sceny zawierające wymioty usunięto z wyjątkiem, sceny wymiotów Gwen podczas podsumowania sezonu w Zrujnowany finał. Słaba jakość cenzury spowodowała że pewne ważne wydarzenia zostały wycięte, takie jak gdy Wrzeszczące Susły odkryli tiki idola Beth w Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., albo to że z winy Ezekiela, Cameron został wyeliminowany w Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka. Dodatkowo, dwie sceny zostały zmienione a także gospodarze nie przypominali poprzednich odcinków na początku odcinka z Planu Totalnej Porażki, z wyjątkiem dla pierwszego i ostatniego odcinka. Również materiały dodatkowe z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie i Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy (odcinki 7-12) zostały pokazane. Plan Totalnej Porażki, Totalna Porażka w Trasie i Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy nie były mocno ocenzurowane w przeciwieństwie do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ale Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd, Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew i Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig otrzymały o wiele większą cenzurę w przeciwieństwie do czterech pierwszych sezonów. Stało się tak najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że serial zdołał dotrzeć do większej grupy wiekowej poza pierwotnym przedziałem wiekowym 8-12 lat. Ukochany Broadway jest pierwszym odcinkiem w historii Totalnej Porażki który został ocenzurowany w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Cenzura w Stanach Zjednoczonych jest spowodowana najprawdopodobniej różnicą ograniczenia wiekowego niż w Kanadzie i Europie. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki *Wiele scen z Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., które miały coś wspólnego z zamknięciem Heather w lodówce, zostało wyciętych: **Kiedy Heather zostaje zamknięta w lodówce. **Kiedy Heather maluje sobie brwi będąc zamknięta w lodówce. **Kiedy Lindsay wypuszcza Heather całą niebieską od zimna z lodówki. **Kiedy Wrzeszczące Susły i Chris odkrywają że Beth zabrała tiki idola z Wyspy Kości. **Kiedy Lindsay w pokoju zwierzeń, przyznaje że zamknięcie Heather w lodówce było zabawne. **Kiedy Heather szyderczy z Beth za zabranie tiki idola z Wyspy Kości po tym jak ogłoszono, że Beth została wyeliminowana. *Scena z reakcją byka na pierwsze danie w Posiłek obrzydliwości. *Pierwsza próba zdobycia klucza przez Heather w Skarby. *Noah mówi że Leshawna ma jego głos za zamknięcie Heather w lodówce w Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie. *Scena gdzie Duncan skacze w krzaki z nożem i nabija na niego trzy banany, krzycząc "Die! Die!" (pl. Giń! Giń!) w Obóz rozbitków. Totalna Porażka w Trasie *Ezekiela nie widać w jednej scenie z Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Zamiast tego widać tylko szczury które wyskakują z samolotu. *Co ciekawe, pomimo surowej krytyki Europy, scena, która została wycięta w amerykańskiej wersji Ukochany Broadway, została pokazana w europejskiej wersji. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy *W Polsce i Rosji została pokazana alternatywna wersja sceny, w której Anna Maria rozpyla lakier do włosów na Dakocie i Staci w Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Zamiast tego, Anna Maria popycha Dakotę na ziemię, ale odgłos spryskiwanego lakieru jest wciąż obecny a następnie przypadkowo powoduje, że Staci dusi się od lakieru gdy opowiada Annie Marii kto wymyślił olejek do opalania. Ponadto kolory są znacznie ciemniejsze. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd *Scena w której Lightning wymiotuje w pokoju zwierzeń w Zły lęk. **Scena ta jednak jest widoczna przez niewielki ułamek sekundy. *Straszne Jedzenie jest do tej pory najbardziej ocenzurowanym odcinkiem, z usuniętymi następującymi scenami: **Kiedy niedźwiedź oddaje mocz na Camerona. **Kiedy Gwen wymiotuje na Duncana. **Kiedy Gwen w pokoju zwierzeń, wymiotuje do wiadra, po tym jak zwymiotowała na Duncana. **Kiedy szop pracz wymiotuje do wiadra siedząc na drzewie. **Kiedy Alejandro mówi "Aaa! My sexy cheek!" (pl. Aaa! Mój seksowny policzek!) po użądleniu przez pszczołę. **Cała scena, kiedy Sam głośno beka po "wygraniu" wyzwania. ***Jednak po jakimś czasie, ta scena została wyemitowana w polskiej wersji. *Podczas streszczenia poprzedniego odcinka, scenę w której Gwen wymiotuje na Duncana, zastąpiono sceną w której Duncan wychodzi z wirówki do sałaty w Księżycowy Obłęd. *W Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, scena w której: **Duncan łamie swój nóż w pokoju zwierzeń, a po chwili Mal się przyznaje do zniszczenia noża Duncana ubiegłej nocy, została wycięta. **Cody 1 i 2 wymiotuje gdy Sierra po raz pierwszy go trzyma, została wycięta. Kolejna scena w której Chris robi pauzę gdy Cody 1 i 2 wymiotuje, została zmieniona tak że Chris robi pauzę zanim Cody 1 i 2 wymiotuje. *W Frajerskie Uderzenia, wycięto: **Scenę, w której Cody 1 i 2 wymiotuje na Sierre w pokoju zwierzeń. **Scenę, w której Cody 1 i 2 gryzą i wymiotują na Sierre w drodze do Chrisoseum. **Większość scen walki między Kłem i Scottem. *W Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka: **Wycięto kawałek sceny w której Cameron wypluwa wodę po tym jak Gwen wyciągnęła go ze zbiornika wodnego w kopalni. **Scena, w której Ezekiel pluje toksynami w Camerona, została wycięta. Zamiast tego sufit załamuje się na Camerona bez wyraźnego powodu. *W Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy, wycięto: **Scenę, w której Courtney wybiega ze stołówki, mówiąc złośliwie do Scotta "Adios jerk-boy" (pl. Adios palanto-chłopcze). **Wszystkie sceny między Scottem i Porażko Miernikiem. **Scenę, w której ptak wymiotuje na lody Courtney. **Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, wycięto kawałek sceny w której Courtney wymiotuje gdy Gwen powiedziała że jej lody pachną jak wychodek i jak Gwen żartobliwie stwierdza że Courtney nie jest głodna. *W Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, wycięto scenę w której: **Chris wymiotuje na swój portret, który Gwen od restartowała przy użyciu niedźwiedzich odchodów. **Gwen nie zgadza się ze swoją eliminacją ponieważ przyniosła skarb który miała znaleźć a Scott nie. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew *W Więc, to jest moja drużyna?: **Wycięto scenę w której Dave powiedział "zip it!" (pl. przymknij się!) do Beardo. **Gdy Dave uciszył Beardo gdy Waneyihtam Maskwak zastanawia się co zbudować, Shawn spytał "What are we gonna build?" (pl. Co będziemy budować?) ale w polskiej wersji nic nie powiedział. *Wycięto scenę, w której Sugar krzyczy na Elle w Kocham cię tłusta świnko. *W Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły, wycięto scenę: **W której Sky beka Dave'owi prosto w twarz (chociaż jest to widoczne przez ułamek sekundy). Zamiast tego pokazano Wyspę Pahkitew z odgłosem beknięcia w tle. **Reakcji Dave'a na to że Sky beknęła mu prosto w twarz. **W której Shawn wystrzeliwuje rakietę glutów w Dave'a (i w resztę drużyny poza ekranem). **Reakcji Dave'a na to że jest cały w glutach Shawna jak i komplementu Chrisa dotyczącego umiejętności strzelania glutami Shawna. **W której Ella mówi "At least it fried the snot off" (pl. Przynajmniej spaliło smarki) po tym jak Chris poraził ją i jej drużynę prądem za to że Shawn pokrył glutami nie tylko Dave'a ale całą drużynę. *W Podmuch z przeszłości, podczas streszczenia poprzedniego odcinka, scenę w której: **Shawn wystrzeliwuje rakietę glutów na Dave'a, zastąpiono sceną w której ekran losował wyzwanie dla Shawna. **Dave oberwał rakietą glutów Shawna, zastąpiono sceną w której Chris tłumaczy Shawn'owi dlaczego mimo wykonanego wyzwania, nie przyzna jego drużynie za to punktu. *W Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, wycięto scenę w której: **Małpy obrzuciły Maxa "błotem", zanim Jasmine go uświadomiła, że to w rzeczywistości kupa. Zamiast tego pokazano Wyspę Pahkitew z krzykiem Maxa w tle. **Max korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń, cały w małpich odchodach. **Sugar szuka monety w żołądku małpy i reakcji jej drużyny na to co robi małpie. **Sugar po wyciągnięciu monety z małpy, opowiada w pokoju zwierzeń że kiedyś musiała wyciągać gołębia ze swojego psa. *W To jest dziura!, wycięto scenę, w której Sugar zwymiotowała na Dave'a. *W Rzuć i szukaj!, wycięto: **Scenę, w której Sky beka po spróbowaniu tłustych kąsków. **Scenę, w której Max wymiotuje na panel kontrolny wyspy. Zamiast tego pokazano Wyspę Pahkitew z dźwiękiem wymiotów Maxa w tle. **Scenę, w której Jasmine wymiotuje przy wejściu do jaskini. **Scenę, w której Jasmine ze szczytu drzewa, wymiotuje na pozostałych uczestników. **Kilka sceny podczas ceremonii eliminacji w których Chris wyjaśnia Sky powód dla którego jest zagrożona z którym zgadza się Sugar której Chris każe siedzieć cicho. *Momenty walki Shawna z promo-botami Chrisa w Gorączka Scarlett, zostały skrócone z dwunastu do czterech scen. *W Upadek Sky: **Wycięto krótką scenę, w której Sugar mówi jaki Shawn jest romantyczny gdy w domku na drzewie powiedziała Sky że Shawn przygotował dla Jasmine romantyczny piknik. **Znaczna część zwierzenia Sky w pierwszym pokoju zwierzeń została wycięta. **Wycięto scenę, w której Sugar próbuje puścić bąka w domku na drzewie. **Wycięto scenę, w której Sugar potraktowała robo-niedźwiedzie swoimi gazami. **Wycięto scenę, w której Sugar puszcza bąka na Chrisa, Shawna, Sky i Szefa tuż po wystrzeleniu Jasmine z Armaty Wstydu. Zamiast tego pokazano zupełnie inne zakończenie w którym Chris normalnie ogłasza koniec odcinka bez żadnych trudności. Zakończenie to pochodzi z Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, ale z innym dialogiem. ***Jednak po jakimś czasie, ta scena została wyemitowana w polskiej wersji. *Podczas streszczenia poprzedniego odcinka, scena w której Sugar pierdzi na niedźwiedzia została zastąpiona sceną wspinaczki Jasmine w Obozowicze z talentem. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig *W Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 1, wycięto: **Część pierwszej Interwizji, Przyrodnich Braci. **Scenę w której, Rock pluje na twarz Spuda i ich Interwizję tuż po tym. **Scenę w której, Sanders męczy się wchodzeniem po schodach na 144 piętro. **Scenę w której, Mary wypluwa muchę i Interwizję Mądral tuż po tym. *W Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 2, wycięto: **Całą scenę, w której Owen pije ślinę wielbłąda, co niemal powoduje, że Chet wymiotuje, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez motywacyjne umiejętności Lorenzo i połyka własne wymioty, sprawiając że niektórym zawodnikom zebrało się na wymioty. **Scenę, w której Gracze i Weganki docierają do restauracji na pustyni i w której wielbłąd wymiotuje na Miles na wieść o tym że Chet połknął własne wymioty. *W Francja - nie zawsze elegancka: **Podczas streszczenia poprzedniego odcinka, scenę w której Owen pije ślinę wielbłąda i mdłości zawodników zastąpiono Interwizją Tenisowych Rywali pochodzącą nie z poprzedniego a z obecnego odcinka. **Wycięto scenę, w której Tenisowi Rywale żartują sobie w katakumbach. **Wycięto scenę, w której Weganki znajdują Owena korzystającego z toalety. **Wycięto scenę, w której gazy Owena wyciekają z kanalizacji i obezwładniają Mima po tym jak Owen pociągnął za spłuczkę. **Wycięto Interwizję Starych Wymiataczy w której Noah mówi o gazowych umiejętnościach Owena. *W Przygoda na Morzu Śródziemnym: **Wycięto scenę, w której Chet wchodzi do wody. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego że wspomniał o tym jak połknął własne wymioty w Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 2. **Porażenia prądem Brody'ego od uszkodzonego silnika zostały skrócone. **W montażu eliminacyjnym Mądrali, wycięto scenę w której Mary wypluwa muchę w Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 1 i jak wskazuje taksówkarzowi drogę na dworzec. *W Rozmówki islandzkie: **Wycięto wszystkie sceny mdłości i wymiotów Kelly, Miles i Taylor. Przez to, dwie Interwizję Weganek zostały skrócone. **Wycięto scenę, w której pokazano niezadowolonego pancernika po jednej Interwizji Pechowych Bliźniaków która również została wycięta. **Wycięto scenę, w której Randkowicze jedzą jelito. **Jedna z Interwizji Gotów została skrócona. Dzieje się to dlatego że Ennui powiedział "I'm gonna pee myself" (pl. Chyba się zsikałem ze szczęścia) na co Crimson odpowiedziała "you just did" (pl. Właśnie to zrobiłeś). To zostało całkowicie wycięte. **Wycięto scenę, w której Owen zgniótł a później zjadł oko owcy. *W Brazylijski las deszczowy: **W streszczeniu poprzedniego odcinka, scena w której Randkowicze jedzą jelito została po raz kolejny wycięta. **Scena, w której Owen zjada Misia a następnie przytula Noah, została wycięta. **Scena, w której Łyżwiarze siedzą niezadowoleni w samolocie lecącym do Brazylii została wycięta. **Scena, wypróżniania się Pechowych Bliźniaków po wylądowaniu samolotu w Brazylii została wycięta. **Kontuzja Brody'ego podczas przedostawania się na drugą stronę urwiska została skrócona. **W montażu eliminacyjnym Weganek, scena w której Miles wymiotuje w Interwizji w Rozmówki islandzkie, została zastąpiona sceną w której Laurie i Miles pracują nad brazylijskim kostiumem. *W Ence pence, W której... trumnie: **Rozmowa Surferów w Interwizji, gdy przybyli do Rumunii i rozmawiali o Zamku Drakuli, została skrócona. **Wycięto scenę, w której Lorenzo popchnął Cheta po wyjściu z lotniska. **Kiedy Przyrodni Bracia dotarli do Skrzynki, wycięto kawałek sceny w której Lorenzo naśmiewa się z Cheta przed wzięciem Wskazówki przez Cheta. **Wycięto scenę, w której Don oberwał footballówką w krocze stojąc na równoważni. **Wszystkie obrażenia Ryana na siłowni gimnastycznej zostały skrócone. *W Hawajski miesiąc ogniowy: **Podczas streszczenia poprzedniego odcinka, wycięto scenę w której Ryan doznał kontuzji krocza podczas próby przeskoczenia kozła. **Wycięto scenę, w której Kadetki, Rockowcy i Surferzy jadą wózkiem ciągniętym przez osiołka na lotnisko. **Wycięto scenę na lotnisku, w której MacArthur narobiła w gacie. **Wycięto scenę, w której Lorenzo przenosi Cheta na rękach po rozżarzonych węglach. *W W Dubaju jak w raju: **Wycięto scenę, w której Josee pluje w samolocie. **Wycięto scenę, w której Owen puścił bąka w samolocie co spowodowało że Noah i Emma poszli razem do łazienki. **W montażu eliminacyjnym Matki z Córką, scena w której Kelly i Taylor wymiotują w Rozmówki islandzkie, została zastąpiona sceną w której Kelly i Taylor się pogodziły. *W Lubicie chińszczyznę?, wycięto: **Kawałek Interwizji Sióstr w której, Emma komplementuje inteligencje i tyłek Noah. **Scenę, w której Lorenzo wymiotuje na Cheta gdy je chiński szaszłyk. **Kawałek sceny, w której Carrie biegnie wymiotować gdy Devin mówi jej aby nabiła kilka robaków na patyk. **Całą scenę, w której Devin wyjaśnia że Carrie wymiotuje na wieść o robaku odkąd jej siostra ją podpuściła aby zjadła robaka gdy była mała i jak Carrie wymiotuje do wiadra gdy Devin powiedział słowo robak. **Scenę, w której Siostry i Starzy Wymiatacze przebiegają koło Devina po tym jak Carrie pobiegła zwymiotować gdy się starała nabić robaki na patyk. **Scenę, w której Emma nabiła robaki na patyk. **Scenę, w której Stephanie wymiotuje po wyzwaniu Działaj lub Patrz. **Scenę, w której Carrie wymiotuje do pudła gdy Devin poszedł usmażyć szaszłyk na głębokim oleju. *W Wariacki koncert: **Wycięto kawałek Interwizji Pechowych Bliźniaków w której mówią że cierpią na rzadką chorobę "temperature dyslexia" (pl. dysekcje temperatury). **Wycięto część występu Spuda w której puszcza bąka. **Interwizja Kadetek tuż po występie Spuda, została całkowicie wycięta. **Występ MacArthur, imitująca występ Spuda został wycięty. *W Skazani na Geelong: **Wycięto scenę, w której Emma pyta Owena czy użył toalety do zrobienia "jedynki" czy "dwójki" jak i również odpowiedź Owena na pytanie Emmy. **Wycięto scenę, w kanałach w której Owen stwierdza że wszyscy się wypróżniają i że nawet jest o tym książka, wraz z pojawieniem się aligatora który czyta książkę wspomnianą przez Owena. ***Choć scena z aligatorem została użyta w polskim zwiastunie Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu. *W Australijska plaga: **Wycięto scenę, w której Owen obezwładnia króliki swoimi gazami. **Wycięto scenę, w której Owen puścił bąka gdy siedział w szybowcu. **Wycięto Interwizję Starych Wymiataczy po tym jak szybowiec Przyjaciół wpadł na ich szybowiec. **Po tym jak szybowce Przyjaciół i Starych Wymiataczy się rozbiły, wycięto kawałek sceny w której Carrie pyta się "What's stinks?" (pl. Co tak śmierdzi?). *W Poznajcie byczka z prerii: **Wycięto scenę, w której Stephanie wymiotuje w Interwizji po zjedzeniu fasolki. **Wycięto scenę, z masywnym pierdnięciem Owena i reakcją niektórych zawodników na to pierdnięcie które też spowodowało pęknięcie okna. **Interwizja Kadetek w której MacArthur komplementuje pierdnięcie Owena zostaje całkowicie wycięta. **Wycięto scenę, w której Devin któremu zebrało się na wymioty przebiega koło stołu Ojca z Synem. **Wycięto scenę, w której Dwayne prosi Juniora aby wziął Wskazówkę z dna garnka. *W Władca obręczy, podczas streszczenia poprzedniego odcinka, wycięto scenę w której Emma upuszcza Noah na ziemie, jak Dwayne jezdni na mechanicznym byku i jak Junior nie może patrzeć na Dwayne'a ujeżdżającego mechanicznego byka. *W Ślinotok: **Wycięto kawałek Interwizji w której Noah wymiotuje do wiadra po zobaczeniu jak Owen liże smoka komodo po pysku. **Wycięto scenę, w której Owen puścił bąka po tym jak jad smoka komodo wpadł mu do oka i jak smok komodo ucieka od Owena po nawdychaniu się jego gazów. **Interwizja tuż po tym jak Owen uwolnił się od smoka komodo została całkowicie wycięta. **W montażu eliminacyjnym Starych Wymiataczy, scenę w której Owen pije ślinę wielbłąda w Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 2, zastąpiono sceną w której liże smoka komodo po pysku. *W Wyścigi łazików, wycięto: **Scenę, w której Stephanie uderza Ryana drzwiami do magicznej klatki. **Kawałek sceny, w której Stephanie śmieje się z tego że lew śmiał się z bokserek Ryana. **Scenę, w której Emma wymiotuje w łaziku. *W Superkrólik w Meksyku, wycięto: **Końcówkę Interwizji Randkowiczów w której mówią że między nimi jest dobrze dopóki są w pierwszej trójce. **Scenę, w której Brody i Geoff wybiegają z kurczako-busa aby się wypróżnić po zjedzeniu dużej ilości dworcowego burrito. **Scenę, w której zawodnicy po wyjściu z kurczako-busu zauważają Skrzynkę i biegną do niej, przebiegając koło wypróżniających się Surferów. **Scenę, w której MacArthur kiedy przebiega koło wypróżniających się Surferów mówi im że ich ostrzegała przed zjedzeniem burrito i Sanders która mówi MacArthur że to ona ją ostrzegała. **Kawałek sceny, w której Geoff beka przy odczytywaniu Wskazówki. **Kawałek sceny, w której Geoff wymiotuje do kapelusza po dotarciu do Strefy Luzu. **Kawałek Interwizji Surferów po ich dotarciu do Strefy Luzu, w której Brody beknął. *W Polowanie na suma, kawałek pierwszej Interwizji Surferów w której mówią o swoich problemach jelitowych z poprzedniego odcinka została wycięta. *W Głębia naszej miłości, scena w której Sanders napluła MacArthur w twarz została wycięta. *W Popołudniowa herbatka: **Wycięto scenę, w której Devin trzyma się za genitalia po oberwaniu od kozy. **Wycięto scenę, w której Carrie sprawdza stan Devina po uderzeniu od kozy. **Skrócono scenę, w której Devin upada pachwiną w sprzęg łączący wagony. **W montażu eliminacyjnym Randkowiczów, wycięto scenę w której Stephanie policzkuje Ryana w Z deszczu pod wodospad i jak Ryan spycha Stephanie z mostu w Haka lub coś prostszego. *W Ostatnie tango w Buenos Aires: **Scena, w której Kadetki i Łyżwiarze przysięgają zemstę na Siostrach (głównie na Kitty) za to że załatwiły im miejsca przy toalecie podczas 24 godzinnego lotu do Buenos Aires została całkowicie wycięta. **Dłuższa część rozmowy Devina z Kitty w samolocie została wycięta. **Podczas pierwszej próby tańca tango Kadetek, wycięto scenę w której MacArthur potrząsa swoimi pośladkami. **W montażu eliminacyjnym Przyjaciół, scenę w której Carrie wymiotuje do wiadra w Lubicie chińszczyznę?, zastąpiono sceną w której Carrie i Devin po raz pierwszy się całują. *W Rajski skarb: **Interwizja Kadetek w której Sanders nazywa MacArthur płytką bo MacArthur przestała uważać Brody'ego za przystojniaka tylko dlatego że przytył kilka kilo została skrócona. **Scena, w której Sanders pyta się Jacquesa czy powinna odłączyć mikrofon Josee z powodu jej krzyku jak i to że Jacques się przyznał że walczył z krzykiem Josee 14 lat została całkowicie wycięta. **Interwizja Sióstr w której Kitty przyznaje że jest jej trochę żal Jacquesa że musiał 14 lat walczyć z krzykiem Josee została skrócona. **Interwizja Kadetek tuż po tym jak Josee uderzyła MacArthur kokosem w głowę została całkowicie wycięta. **W montażu eliminacyjnym Sióstr, scenę w której Emma wymiotuje w łaziku w Wyścigi łazików, zastąpiono sceną w której Kitty pływa w podwodnej jaskini. *W Milion sposobów, by stracić milion dolarów: **Wycięto całą scenę w której Brody doznaje skurczu obu nóg i jego kuracji zgniłym bananem oraz reakcji Geoffa na jego kuracje. **Interwizja Surferów w której mówią o "Turbo Mocy" została całkowicie wycięta. Galeria Wyspa Totalnej Porażki = S01E10_Heather_w_zamrażarce.png|Beth, Leshawna i Lindsay zamykają Heather w lodówce... S01E10_Rysowanie_brwi_w_lodówce.png|...Heather maluje sobie brwi w lodówce... S01E10 Niebieska Heather stoi z resztą drużyny.png|...Heather zostaje wypuszocona z lodówki... S01E10_Heather_zauważa_tiki_idola.png|...Heather zauważa tiki idola... S01E10_Mam_figurkę_z_Wyspy_Kości.png|...Beth wyjaśnia skąd ma figurkę... S01E10_Reakcja_Heather.png|...reakcja Heather na to skąd Beth ma figurkę... 120px-Kitchen17.png|...Beth mówi że odniesie figurkę na Wyspę Kości... S01E10_Rozśmieszona_Lindsay_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|...Lindsay przyznaje że podobało jej się zamknięcie Heather w lodówce... S01E10_Heather_szyderczy_z_Beth.png|...Heather szyderczy z Beth za wzięcie tiki idola z Wyspy Kości w Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... S01E14_Reakcja_byka.png|Rekcja byka na danie z byczych jąder w Posiłek obrzydliwości. 250px-Search13.png|Pierwsza próba zdobycia klucza przez Heather w Skarby. S01E22_Noah_stoi_po_stronie_Leshawny.png|Noah wspomina to jak Leshawna zamknęła Heather w lodówce w Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie. S01E23 Duncan atakuje.png|Duncan skacze z nożem w krzaki... S01E23 Dwa banany.png|...i nabija na nóż banany w Obóz rozbitków. |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E04_Ezekiel!.png|Scena z Ezekielem... S03E04_Ucieczka_szczurów.png|...scena bez Ezekiela w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Chef Hatchet i Cody.png|Scena pokazana w europejskiej i kanadyjskiej wersji ale wycięta w amerykańskiej wersji. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = Atak Anny Mari.png|Oryginalna scena... S04E01_Alternatywna_scena_nr_1.png|...alternatywna scena nr 1 z Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! S04E01-2(Staci i Anna Maria).png.png|Oryginalna scena... S04E01_Alternatywna_scena_nr_2.png|...alternatywna scena nr 2 z Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = S05E02_Niejadjcie_ryb_z_Wyspy_Kości.png|Lightning wymiotuje w pokoju zwierzeń w Zły lęk. S05E04_Trochę_prywatności.png|Niedźwiedź oddaje mocz na Camerona... S05E04_Gwen_wymiotuje.png|...Gwen wymiotuje na Duncana... S05E04_Wymiotowanie_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|...a później wymiotuje w pokoju zwierzeń... S05E04_Wymiotowanie_szopa.png|...szop wymiotuje siedząc na drzewie... S05E04_Mój_seksowny_policzek.png|...Alejandro mówi "mój seksowny policzek"... S05E04_Mocne_beknięcie_Sama.png|...mocne beknięcie Sama... S05E04_Rekacja_Heather_i_Scotta.png|...reakcja Sępów... Rekacja_Duncana,_Mike'a_i_Zoey.png|...Chomików... S05E04_Gra_w_szachy.png|...i zwierząt na beknięcie Sama w Straszne Jedzenie. S05E04_Zastąpiona_scena.png|Zastąpiona scena w streszczeniu poprzedniego odcinka w Księżycowy Obłęd. S05E06_Duncan_łamie_swój_nóż.png|Duncan łamie swój nóż w pokoju zwierzeń... S05E06_Co_się_stało_z_nożem_Duncana.png|...Mal opowiada jak... S05E06_Mal_kradnie_nóż_Duncana.png|...ukradł Duncan'owi nóż... S05E06_Niszczenie_noża.png|...i go zniszczył... S05E06_Matka_musi_się_troszczyć_o_swoje_maleństwo.png|...Cody 1 i 2 wymiotuje... S05E06_Pauza.png|...oryginalna scena... S05E06_Alternatywna_pauza.png|...alternatywna scena nr 1... S05E06_Podsumowanie_wyzwania.png|...oryginalna scena... S05E06_Alternatywne_podsumowanie_wyzwania.png|...i alternatywna scena nr 2 w Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów. S05E07_Cody_1_i_2_wymiotuje_na_Sierre.png|Cody 1 i 2 wymiotuje na Sierre w pokoju zwierzeń... S05E07_Bolesne_życie_matki.png|...Cody 1 i 2 atakuje Sierre w drodze do Chrisoseum... S05E07_Pierwsze_uderzenie_Kła.png|...pierwsza... S05E07_Drugie_uderzenie_Kła.png|...druga... S05E07_Trzecie_uderzenie_Kła.png|...trzecia... S05E07_Ostatnie_uderzenie_Kła.png|...i czwarta scena walki Kła i Scotta w Frajerskie Uderzenia. S05,1E09_Cameron_wymiotuje_wodą.png|Cameron wypluwa wodę... Zeke_pluje_toksynami.png|...i Ezekiel pluje toksynami w Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka. S05E11_Adios._Palanto-chłopcze.png|Courtney kpiąco żegna się z Scottem... S05E11_Ucieczka_przed_Porażko_Miernikiem.png|...Scott ucieka przed Porażko Miernikiem... S05E11_Orzechy_na_lodach_Scotta.png|...Scott zdobywa orzechy do swoich lodów... S05E11_Porażko_Miernik_atakuje_Scotta.png|...Scott jest wielokrotnie okładany młotkiem przez Porażko Miernik... S05E11_Ptak_wymiotuje_na_lody.png|...ptak wymiotuje na lody Courtney... S05E11_Twoje_lody_pachną_jak_wychodek.png|...Courtney wymiotuje gdy Gwen powiedziała że jej lody pachną jak wychodek... S05E11_Zgaduje_że_nie_jest_głodna.png|...i Gwen żartobliwie stwierdza że Courtney nie jest głodna w Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy. S05E12_Chris_wymiotuje_na_swój_portret.png|Chris wymiotuje na swój portret... S05E12_Protest_Gwen.png|...i Gwen nie zgadza się ze swoją eliminacją w Odważne poszukiwanie łupów. |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew = S05,2E01_Zip_it.png|Dave ucisza Beardo w Więc, to jest moja drużyna? S05,2E02_Siedź_cicho_Ella.png|Sugar krzyczy na Elle w Kocham cię tłusta świnko. Czy to niesłodki pocałunek.png|Większa część beknięcia Sky w Dave'a... S05,2E04_Dość_niekomfortowa_sytuacja.png|...reakcja Dave'a na to że Sky beknęła mu prosto w twarz... S05,2E04_Rakieta_glutów.png|...Shawn wystrzeliwuje rakietę glutów... S05,2E04_Dave_w_glutach_Shawna.png|...Dave oberwał rakietą glutów Shawna... S05,2E04_Chris_będący_pod_wrażeniem.png|...Chris będący pod wrażeniem umiejętności strzelania glutami przez Shawna... S05,2E04_Dave_jako_husteczka_do_nosa.png|...reakcja Dave'a na to że jest cały w glutach Shawna... S05,2E04_Dziewczyny_po_porażeniu_prądem.png|...i Ella widząca plus z tego że Chris poraził ich prądem po wyzwaniu Shawna w Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły. S05,2E05_Zastąpiona_scena_nr_1.png|Zastąpiona scena nr 1... S05,2E05_Zastąpiona_scena_nr_2.png|...i zastąpiona scena nr 2 w streszczeniu poprzedniego odcinka w Podmuch z przeszłości. S05,2E06_Max_w_błocie.png|Max myśli że małpy obrzuciły go błotem... S05,2E06_To_nie_błoto.png|...Jasmine mówi Max'owi że to nie błoto... S05,2E06_Max_uświadamia_sobie_że_to_nie_błoto.png|...Max uświadamia sobie czym małpy go obrzuciły... S05,2E06_Brudny_Max_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|...i wyraża swój stan w pokoju zwierzeń... S05,2E06_Reakcja_Maskwak_na_sposób_Sugar.png|...reakcja drużyny Maskwak na to... Sugar szuka monety w małpie.png|...w jaki sposób Sugar szuka monety w małpie... S05,2E06_Musiałam_kiedyś_wyciągać_obiad_ze_swojego_psa.png|...i Sugar opowiada w pokoju wierzeń jak kiedyś wyciągała gołębia z brzucha swojego psa w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy. S05,2E07_Wymioty_zamiast_pocałunku.png|Sugar wymiotuje na Dave'a w To jest dziura! S05,2E09_Beknięcie.png|Sky beka po spróbowaniu tłustych kąsków... S05,2E09_Zło_wymiotuje.png|...Max wymiotuje na panel... S05,2E09_Zastąpiona_scena.png|...zastąpiona scena... S05,2E09_Jasmine_wymiotuje_przy_jaskini.png|...Jasmine wymiotuje przed jaskinią... S05.02_E09_Jasmine_wymiotuje.png|...i na szczycie drzewa na innych zawodników po wygraniu wyzwania... S05,2E09_Dlaczego_Skt_jest_zagrożona.png|...Chris wyjaśnia Sky dlaczego jest zagrożona... S05,2E09_Sugar_zgadza_się_z_opinią_o_Sky.png|...Sugar zgadza się z opinią Chrisa na temat zagrożonej Sky... S05,2E09_Sugar_zamilknij_na_wieki.png|...i Chris prosi Sugar aby zamilkła na wieki w Rzuć i szukaj! S05,2E10_Pierwsza_scena_walki.png|Jedna... S05,2E10_Druga_scena_walki.png|...dwie... S05,2E10_Czwarta_scena_walki.png|...trzy... S05,2E10_Piąta_scena_walki.png|...cztery... S05,2E10_Szósta_scena_walki.png|...pięć... S05,2E10_Dziesiąta_scena_walki.png|...sześć... S05,2E10_Jedenasta_scena_walki.png|...siedem... S05,2E10_Dwunasta_scena_walki.png|...osiem scen walki Shawna z promo-botami w Gorączka Scarlett. S05,2E11_Sugar_mówi_jaki_Shawn_jest_romantyczny.png|Sugar mówi jaki Shawn jest romantyczny... S05,2E11_Sky_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|...znaczna większa część pokoju zwierzeń Sky... S05,2E11_Kłopoty_zdrowotne_Sugar.png|...Sugar próbująca odblokować swoje jelita... S05,2E11_Tajna_broń_Sugar.png|...Sugar strzela gazem w... S05,2E11_Pierwszy_zagazowany_niedźwiedź.png|...dwa... S05,2E11_Drugi_zagazowany_niedźwiedź.png|...robo-niedźwiedzie... S05,2E11_Sugar_zagazowuje_ludzi.png|...Sugar puszcza bąka na Chrisa, Shawna, Sky i Szefa... S05,2E11_Chris_w_gazach_Sugar_zapowiada_koniec_odcinka.png|...Chris zapowiada koniec odcinka w gazach Sugar... S05,2E11_Zastąpiona_scena_nr_1.png|...zastąpiona scena nr 1... S05,2E11_Zastąpiona_scena_nr_2.png|...i zastąpiona scena nr 2 w Upadek Sky. S05,2E12_Zastąpiona_scena.png|Zastąpiona scena w streszczeniu poprzedniego odcinka w Obozowicze z talentem. |-| Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig = S01E01_Lorenzo_popycha_Cheta.png|Lorenzo popycha Cheta... S01E01_Chet_rzuca_się_na_Lorenzo.png|...Chet rzuca się na Lorenzo... S01E01_Zmęczona_Sanders.png|...zmęczona Sanders na schodach... S01E01_Naplułeś_mi_na_twarz.png|...Rock pluje Spud'owi na twarz... S01E01_Interwizja_Rockowców_przed_spacerem.png|...Interwizja Rockowców przed podniebnym spacerem... S01E01_Mary_wypluwa_muchę.png|...Mary wypluwa muchę... S01E01_Brudne_Mądrale.png|...Interwizja Mądral po ukończeniu podniebnego spaceru w Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 1. S01E02_Dajcie_mi_wody.png|Owenowi robi się gorąco od gulaszu z pikantnych przypraw... S01E02_Ślina_wielbłąda.png|...Owen zauważa śliniącego się wielbłąda... S01E02_Owen_pije_ślinę.png|...Owen pije ślinę wielbłąda aby ugasić swoje pragnienie... S01E02_nieważ_się_zwymiototwać_Chet.png|...Chet widząc jak Owen pije ślinę wielbłąda, zebrało mu się na wymioty... S01E02_Przyrodi_Bracia_w_Interwizji.png|...Lorezno w Interwizji mówi o swoich motywujących umiejętnościach które odziedziczył po swoim tacie... S01E02_Chet_połyka_swoje_wymioty.png|...Chet połyka swoje wymioty... S01E02_Crimson_wymiotuje.png|...co powoduje wymioty u Crimson... S01E02_Spud_wymiotuje.png|...Spuda... S01E02_Emma_wymiotuje.png|...Emmy... S01E02_Jay_wymiotuje.png|...i Jaya... S01E02_Gracze_i_Weganki_przy_pustynnej_restauracji.png|...Gracze i Weganki docierają do restauracji na pustyni... S01E02_Wielbłąd_wymiotuje.png|...na wieść o tym że Chet połknął własne rzygi, wielbłąd zwymiotował... S01E02_Miles_w_wymiocinach_wielbłąda.png|...na Miles w Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 2. S01E03_Zastąpiona_scena.png|Zastąpiona scena w streszczeniu poprzedniego odcinka... S01E03_Tenisowi_Rywale_w_katakumbach.png|...Tenisowi Rywale żartują sobie w katakumbach... S01E03_Zobrzydzone_Weganki.png|...Weganki znajdują źródło smrodu w katakumbach... S01E03_toaleta_w_katakumbach.png|...czyli wypróżniającego się Owena... S01E03_Gazy_uciekające_z_kanałów.png|...gazy Owena wyciekają z kanałów... S01E03_Zagazowany_Mim.png|...obezwładniając tym samym Mima... S01E03_Gazowe_umiejętności_Owena.png|...i Interwizja Starych Wymiataczy w której Noah mówi o gazowych umiejętnościach Owena w Francja - nie zawsze elegancka. S01E04_Czemu_ja_muszę_pływać_z_rekinami.png|Chet skarży się dlaczego musi pływać z rekinami... S01E04_Brody_poraż_się_jeszcze_raz_prądem.png|...Geoff prosi Brody'ego aby jeszcze raz złapał się uszkodzonego silnika... S01E01_Mary_wypluwa_muchę.png|...jedna... Pierwsze_słowa_Mary.png|...i druga scena montażu eliminacyjnym Mądrali w Przygoda na Morzu Śródziemnym. S01E05_Interwizja_Pechowych_Bliźniaków.png|Interwizja Pechowych Bliźniaków podczas przeprawy po polach gejzerów... S01E05_Pancernik.png|...reakcja pancernika na Interwizję Pechowych Bliźniaków... S01E05_Pierwsza_scena_wymiotów_Matki_z_Córką.png|...Matka z Córką wymiotują na widok tradycyjnego islandzkiego posiłku... S01E05_Jedzenie_jelit.png|...Randkowicze jedzą jelito... S01E05_Reakcja_Matki_z_Córką_na_Randkowiczów.png|...reakcja Matki z Córką na widok Randkowiczów jedzących jelito... S01E05_Jak_Zakochany_Kundel.png|...po zjedzeniu jelita, Randkowicze się całują... S01E05_Druga_scena_wymiotów_Matki_z_Córką.png|...Matka z Córką wymiotują po tym jak zobaczyły Randkowiczów którzy po zjedzeniu jelita zaczęli się całować... S01E05_Chyba_się_zsikałem_ze_szczęścia.png|...kawałek Interwizji Gotów w której Ennui powiedział że się zsikał ze szczęścia i reakcja Crimson na "szczęście" Ennui'ego... S01E05_Zgniatanie_gałki_ocznej.png|...Owen zgniata oko owcy... S01E05_Jedzenie_gałki_ocznej.png|...Owen zjada zgniecione oko owcy... S01E05_Niedobrze_Miles_po_zjedzeniu_mięsa.png|...kawałek Interwizji Weganek w której Miles jest niedobrze po zjedzeniu mięsa... S01E05_Wymiotowanie_do_wiadra.png|...kawałek Interwizji Weganek w której Miles wymiotuje do wiadra... S01E05_Wymioty_na_zakończenie.png|...i jak Miles wymiotuje na koniec Rozmówki islandzkie. S01E05_Jedzenie_jelit.png|Jedna scena streszczenia poprzedniego odcinka... S01E06_Zjadłem_swojego_misia.png|...Owen zjada swojego Miśka... S01E06_Przytule_Noah_żeby_uspokoić_strach.png|...Owen przytula Noah... S01E06_Niezadowoleni_Łyżwiarze.png|...niezadowoleni Łyżwiarze w samolocie... S01E06_Łazienka_Pechowych_Bliźniaków.png|...wypróżnianie się Pechowych Bliźniaków po wylądowaniu w Brazylii... S01E06_To_musiało_zaboleć_Brody'ego.png|...Brody rozbija swoje genitalia o krawędź urwiska... S01E06_Zastąpiona_scena.png|...i zastąpiona scena w montażu eliminacyjnym Weganek w Brazylijski las deszczowy. S01E07_Surferzy_o_zamku_Drakuli.png|Kawałek rozmowy Surferów na temat Zamku Drakuli... S01E07_Lorenzo_pcha_Cheta.png|...Lorenzo popycha Cheta.... S01E07_Jestem_pierwszy_przy_Wskazówce.png|...Lorenzo naśmiewa się z Cheta przed wzięciem przez Cheta Wskazówki... S01E07_Pech_Dona.png|...Don oberwał footballówką w kroczę... S01E07_Pierwsze_obrażenie_Ryana.png|...pierwsze... S01E07_Drugie_obrażenie_Ryana.png|...i drugie obrażenie Ryana w Ence pence, W której... trumnie. S01E07_Drugie_obrażenie_Ryana.png|Jedna scena streszczenia poprzedniego odcinka... S01E08_Kadetki,_Rockowcy_i_Surferzy.png|...Kadetki, Rockowcy i Surferzy jadą na lotnisko... S01E08_Bąk_osła.png|...osiołek puszcza bąka... S01E08_Zabawa_chłopaków.png|...Rockowcy, Surferzy i MacArthur śmieją się z bąka osła... S01E08_Odwet.png|...MacArthur przebija bąka osła, swoim bąkiem... S01E08_Ma_ktoś_zapasowe_majtki.png|...MacArthur przez przypadek narobiła w majtki na lotnisku... S01E08_Przyrodni_Bracia_jako_nowożeńcy.png|...i Lorenzo przenosi Cheta nad rozżarzonym węglem w Hawajski miesiąc ogniowy. S01E09_Josee_pluje_w_samolocie.png|Josee pluje w samolocie... S01E09_Niemogę_zapiąć_pasów.png|...Owen nie mogąc zapiąć pasów, puszcza bąka... S01E09_Wyciek_gazów_w_samolocie.png|...Noah i Siostry duszą się po nawdychaniu gazów Owena... S01E09_Idę_do_toalety.png|...Noah idzie do toalety aby odczekać wywietrzenie samolotu... S01E09_Spotkanie_Emmy_i_Noah.png|...Noah idąc do toalety, spotyka Emmę... S01E09_Przejście_do_następnęj_sceny.png|...przejście do następnej sceny... S01E09_Zastąpiona_scena.png|...i zastąpiona scena w montażu eliminacyjnym Matki z Córką w W Dubaju jak w raju. S01E10_Emma_o_tyłku_Noah.png|Kawałek Interwizji Sióstr w której Emma komplementuje cechy Noah... S01E10_Lorenzo_wypiotuje_na_Cheta.png|...Lorenzo wymiotuje na Cheta... S01E10_I_usmaż_w_oleju.png|...kawałek sceny w której Carrie biegnie po raz pierwszy zwymiotować... S01E10_Siostra_Carrie_zjadła_robaka.png|...Devin wyjaśnia dlaczego Carrie wymiotuje na wieść o robakach... S01E10_Rzyg.png|...Carrie wymiotuje gdy usłyszała słowo robak... S01E10_Starzy_Wymatacze,_Siostry_i_Devin.png|...Siostry i Starzy Wymiatacze przebiegają koło Devina... S01E10_To_nie_było_pytanie_Kitty.png|...Emma nabija robaki na patyk... S01E10_Wymiototwanie_po_jażdzie_rikszą.png|...Stephanie wymiotuje po przejażdżce rikszą... S01E10_Rzyg_do_skrzyni.png|...i Carrie wymiotuje do pudła w Lubicie chińszczyznę? S01E11_Cierpimy_na_dyslekcje_temperatury.png|Pechowe Bliźniaki przyznają że cierpią na dysleksje temperatury... S01E11_Gazy_Spuda.png|...występ Spuda z użyciem gazów... S01E11_Wystarczyło_tylko_pierdnąć.png|...Interwizja Kadetek tuż po występie Spuda... S01E11_Gazy_MacArthur.png|...i MacArthur naśladująca występ Spuda w Wariacki koncert. S01E13_Jedynka_czy_dwójka.png|Emma pyta się Owena do czego użył toalety... S01E13_Zrobiłem_dwójkę.png|...Owen odpowiada na pytanie Emmy... S01E13_Jaki_był_tytuł_tej_książki.png|...Owen stara sobie przypomnieć tytuł książki o wypróżnianiu się... S01E13_Owen_i_aligator.png|...i Owen spotyka aligatora w Skazani na Geelong. S01E14_Gaz_obezwładniający.png|Owen obezwładnia króliki swoimi gazami... S01E14_To_byłem_ja.png|...Owen puszcza bąka w szybowcu... S01E14_Noah_wychodzi_z_pokoju.png|...Interwizja Starych Wymiataczy po tym jak Przyjaciele wpadli na ich szybowiec... S01E14_Co_tak_śmierdzi.png|...i Carrie pyta się co tak śmierdzi w Australijska plaga. S01E16_Wymioty_Stephanie.png|Stephanie wymiotuje w Interwizji... S01E16_Ulotnienie_gazów_Owena.png|...Owen puszcza bąka... S01E16_Reakcja_Emmy_na_gazy_Owena.png|...reakcja Emmy... S01E16_Reakcja_MacArthur_na_gazy_Owena.png|...MacArthur... S01E16_Reakcja_Ennui'ego_na_gazy_Owena.png|...Ennui'ego... S01E16_Reakcja_Loki'ego_na_gazy_Owena.png|...i Loki'ego na pierdnięcie Owena... S01E16_Pęknięta_szyba.png|...pęknięcie szyby spowodowane pierdnięciem Owena... S01E16_Komplement_MacArthur_dotyczący_Owena.png|...Interwizja Kadetek w której MacArthur komplementuje pierdnięcie Owena... S01E16_Zielony_Devin.png|...Devin z mdłościami przebiega koło Dwayne'a i Juniora... S01E16_Weż_synek_Wskazówkę.png|...i Dwayne prosi Juniora aby wziął Wskazówkę w Poznajcie byczka z prerii. S01E16_Kiedy_my_wygramy_a_nie_wy.png|Jedna... S01E16_Niezabijaj_mnie.png|...dwie... S01E16_Junior_zakrywa_oczy.png|...trzy sceny streszczenia poprzedniego odcinka w Władca obręczy. S01E18_Wymioty.png|Noah wymiotuje po tym jak zobaczył jak Owen liże smoka komodo... S01E18_Gazy_za_ból.png|...Owen puszcza bąka z bólu oka do którego wpadł jad smoka komodo... S01E18_Smok_komodo_zatruł_się_gazami_Owena.png|...smok komodo ucieka od Owena i jego gazów... S01E18_Interwizja_tuż_po_uwolnieniu_się_od_smoka_komodo.png|...Interwizja po tym jak Owen uwolnił się od smoka komodo... S01E18_Zastąpiona_scena.png|...i zastąpiona scena w montażu eliminacyjnym Starych Wymiataczy w Ślinotok. S01E19_Zamykam_Ryana.png|Stephanie zamyka Ryana w magicznej klatce... S01E19_Stephanie_magik.png|...Stephanie śmieje się z tego że lew śmiał się z Ryana... S01E19_Emma_wymiotuje_w_łaziku.png|...i Emma wymiotuje w łaziku w Wyścigi łazików. S01E20_Będziemy_się_całować_jak_zajmiemy_pierwsze_miejsce.png|Kawałek Interwizji Randkowiczów... S01E20_Brody.png|...Brody... S01E20_Geoff.png|...oraz Geoff... S01E20_Toaleta.png|...biegną aby się wypróżnić po zjedzeniu dworcowego burrito... S01E20_Drużyny_przebiegają_koło_wypróżniających_się_Surferów.png|...zawodnicy przebiegają koło wypróżniających się Surferów... S01E20_Mówiłam_wam.png|...MacArthur ostrzegała Surferów przed zjedzeniem burrito... S01E20_To_ja_mówiłam_tobie.png|...Sanders mówi MacArthur że to ona ostrzegała ją przed zjedzeniem burritto... S01E20_Beknięcie_Geoffa.png|...Geoff beka przy odczytywaniu Wskazówki... S01E20_Rzyganie_do_kapelusza.png|...Geoff wymiotuje do kapelusza... S01E20_Beknięcie_Brody'ego.png|...i Brody beka w Interwizji w Superkrólik w Meksyku. S01E21_Wspomnienie_o_poprzednim_etapie.png|Część pierwszej Interwizji Surferów w Polowanie na suma. S01E22_Naplułaś_mi_na_twarz.png|Sanders napluła MacArthur na twarz w Głębia naszej miłości. S01E23_Devin_po_uderzeniu_kozy.png|Uraz Devina po spotkaniu z kozą... S01E23_Nie_jestem_gotowy_na_kolejne_spotkanie_z_kozą.png|...Carrie sprawdza stan Devina po urazie od kozy... S01E23_To_musiało_zaboleć.png|...Devin wpada na sprzęg łączący wagony... S01E12,_23_Policzkowanie_mięśniaka.jpg|...jedna... S01E15,_23_Ryan_spych_Stephanie.png|...druga... S01E15,_23_Nienawidze_cię.png|...i trzecia scena montażu eliminacyjnym Randkowiczów w Popołudniowa herbatka. S01E24_Miejsce_przy_łazience.png|Dzięki Siostrą, Kadetki i Łyżwiarze dostali miejsca przy łazience podczas lotu do Buenos Aires... S01E24_Kadetki_wiedzą_że_to_Siostry.png|...Kadetki... S01E24_Ile_trwa_lot_do_Buenos_Aires.png|...oraz Łyżwiarze przysięgają zemstę na Siostrach... S01E24_Miejsce_idealne_do_wymiotów.png|...Kadetką i Łyżwiarzom zbiera się na wymioty w samolocie... S01E24_Devin_musisz_powiedzieć_Carrie_co_do_niej_czujesz.png|...dłuższa część rozmowy Devina i Kitty w samolocie... S01E24_Tango_według_MacArthur.png|...tango według MacArthur podczas pierwszego tańca Kadetek... S01E24_Zastąpiona_scena.png|...i zastąpiona scena w montażu eliminacyjnym Przyjaciół w Ostatnie tango w Buenos Aires. S01E25_Mnie_interesują_tylko_faceci_gorący_jak_ja.png|Kawałek Interwizji Kadetek... S01E25_Mogę_wyłączyć_jej_mikrofon.png|...Sanders pyta się Jacquesa czy ma odłączyć mikrofon Josee... S01E25_Znam_Josee_14_lat.png|...Jacques przyznaje że walczył z krzykiem Josee 14 lat... S01E25_14_lat_znajomości_z_Josee.png|...kawałek Interwizji Sióstr... S01E25_Ja_uratowałam_Josee_życie.png|...Interwizja Kadetek tuż po tym jak Josee uderzyła MacArthur kokosem w głowę... S01E25_Zastąpiona_scena.png|...i zastąpiona scena w montażu eliminacyjnym Sióstr w Rajski skarb. S01E26_Udajemy_się_do_Central_Parku.png|Surferzy udają się do Central Parku... S01E26_Podwójny_skurcz.png|...Brody złapał skurcz obu nóg... S01E26_Banan.png|...Brody wyjmuje banana... S01E26_Od_pierwszego_wyzwania_zawsze_noszę_banana.png|...Brody tłumaczy w Interwizji że od pierwszego wyzwania zawsze nosi ze sobą banana... S01E26_Zapach_zgniłego_banan.png|...zapach zgniłego banana przyprawia Geoffa o mdłości... S01E26_Brody_zjada_banana.png|...Brody zjada banana... S01E26_Odbicie.png|...Brody beka po zjedzeniu banana... S01E26_Mdłości_u_Geoffa.png|...woń beknięcia Brody'ego spowodowała u Geoffa wymioty... S01E26_Empire_State_Building.png|...widok Empire State Building z odgłosem wymiotowania Geoffa w tle... S01E26_Interwizja_o_Turbo_Mocy.png|...i Interwizja Surferów w której mówią o "Turbo Mocy" w Milion sposobów, by stracić milion dolarów. Kategoria:Produkcja